GODZILLA WARS: The Reign of King Ghidorah
by DM94
Summary: years after the 1954 attack, a new Godzilla has arrisen. as G-force, an organization devoted to fighting kaiju, battles the prehistoric menace, a new thret arrives from space, one which the humans and Godzilla will have to work together to defeat.
1. Chapter 1

This story is the first in a trilogy i am creating called godzilla wars. This godzilla story ignores the previous stories/films and is only in contiunuity with the original 1954 film. references to other giant monster movies are made, but dates are changed to fit into my version of the G universe. Godzilla and all other monsters mentioned are copyrighted trademarks and belong to Toho Co.

**GODZILLA WARS: The Reign of King Ghidorah**

CH.1

He couldn't believe his eyes. John Everett was a respected young man in his own country, an up and coming mind in the world of science. The year was 1955, and for the past year a rash of giant monster attacks had ravaged the world, some told of giant prehistoric turtles, pterodactyls, even his own country had been attacked, by a creature the press called Gorgo. But the first of these attacks, as well as the most infamous and terrifying, happened a year ago when a creature rose from Tokyo bay. The monster had originated from Oto Island, where the locals worshipped it as a god and called it Gojira, or Godzilla as the American journalist Steve Martin had misinterpreted (this interpretation had become the more globally recognizable name, and even the majority of Japanese had now taken to referring to the creature by the new name).

These creatures, it was discovered, were dinosaurs that had miraculously survived the great extinction and gone on unnoticed because they lived in very small numbers and usually in very exotic locales. It was theorized that these left over prehistoric beings were where legends of dragons and other such creatures had originated. The monsters had then been exposed to extreme radiation do to human atomic activity and a new race of super monsters had been created, and the human race had been suffering for playing god ever since. Some back home in England speculated that John's interest had been peaked because he was in London when the monster Gorgo had ravaged it in search of its young. This however, was not the case. John had no interest in studying the kaiju (a Japanese term for the monsters which was now used world-wide). Even if he had such an interest, why come to Oto? The monster Godzilla was dead, destroyed by the mad genius of the late Dr. Sarazawa. The truth was that John Everett was a paleontologist, and he was interested in studying the mysterious race of dinosaurs that godzilla had mutated from. It was a species that until 1954 was never heard of and since had been named "Gojirasaurus" after its most famous member.

He had come not in search of titanic creatures, but fossils. He had found something entirely different. Before him stood an egg, but no ordinary egg was this. This was a monolithic thing which was a little over seven feet high. Never before had such an egg existed. He theorized that it hadn't always been this large, since the surface of the shell had a strange, mutated look to it…and the ground about the base was broken, as if the egg had expanded. This egg had obviously, he thought, been mutated by the same events that spawned Godzilla. But that isn't what truly worried him. The egg was not whole, it had hatched. And away from it there were footsteps, going off into the woods. Based on what he actually knew about eggs, he could tell that it had hatched recently, and so he ran off into the woods, hoping to find whatever had exited from that shell. Following the footsteps, he eventually found that they land to the nearby beach front. But alas, he could follow no longer. Whatever it was, he thought (though he had a pretty good idea), it had entered the ocean now. Would it resurface? If so, how long from now? The life spans of these dinosaurs were unknown, so there was no telling how long it would take for this unidentified creature to grow to full size, or whether he would wait that long to reappear. If he hadn't had an interest in kaiju, he had one now. He felt a strange connection to this being which had so narrowly slipped through his fingers. And he made a resolution that day- that he would see this creature again.


	2. Chapter 2

CH.2

Present day

The sea had always calmed Private Dylan. That's why he had joined the navy. The peaceful waves which crashed on the side of the ship gave him comfort, the sense of adventure thrilled him, and stormy weather gave him the ultimate adrenaline rush, even if it had less affect on these huge navy ships than the tiny sailboats back home. As he stood on the side of the ship, watching the waters swirling, something caught his eye. There were five ships at sea that day, and under one of them he saw a glow. It was subtle at first, but increased in intensity as if a light was approaching the surface. He called out to the other crew mates to look, but before he could get anyone's attention, a column of energy emerged from the ocean, and the ship was split in two. Dylan watched as the blue flames dispersed, and the ship's two halves crashed into the waters below. Then, he saw a great shadow, larger than anything he'd ever experienced, move in his direction. It got closer to the surface, and a row of craggy spikes emerged from the water. Then, a loud crash of waves drew Dylan's attention to his left, and he saw a humongous shape, a tail it appeared, came from below and destroyed yet another ship. As Dylan turned his head back around, he realized that the shape was now below his ship. The spikes, which now appeared more like spines, hit the ship with amazing force. There was an explosion, and the last thing Dylan remembered was landing in the cold ocean below.

He awoke in what appeared to be a sickbed, no doctor in sight. There were two soldiers in the room, on the wall opposite him. One sat in a chair, newspaper in hand. The other was leaning on the wall and staring at a particular spot on the ceiling. Neither of them seemed to notice Dylan stirring, and as he began to regain consciousness he only heard scraps of conversation coming from the two.

"So this guy's the one who survived that thing in the pacific?" asked the one with the paper.

"Yeah that's him" the other replied, "poor soul's the only one."

"He has a lot to adjust to… say have you heard about this meteorite thing?"

"A little... what about it?"

"Well according to the paper, scientists have found traces of radiation emanating from the rock, nothing that corresponds to what's here on earth…"

"Hey!" said the other, who had looked down and finally noticed Dylan's movements. "Get the professor! He's waking up!"

The other soldier quickly got up and left the room. Now that his eyes were fully open, Dylan got a better look at the uniforms of his guardians, and recognized them completely. They were members of the most elite fighting force in the world, created to defend the human race from the giant monstrosities they had created. This was G-force. This was the first military force to consist of members from around the globe, and its existence had led to a state of relative world peace. Despite his love for the sea, G-force had been Dylan's first choice. He had passed the intelligence tests with flying colors, but failed to pass the physical entrance exams and then joined his second choice-the navy.

The "professor" they had mentioned appeared a few moments later. He leaned in close to Dylan, and spoke.

"Now then young man, you've had quite an ordeal."

Dylan stirred a bit more, still closer to sleep than wakefulness. "What was it sir? It was obviously a kaiju… but what WAS it?"

The professor looked very serious then. "Oh you lucky man" he began to reply, "you're not going to believe this at first, but you've just survived an encounter with Godzilla."


	3. Chapter 3

CH.3

Private Dylan sat quietly thinking. After awakening in the G-force infirmary, he was moved to a small room which was to be his temporary quarters. He had been there a half hour. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Dylan bid the knocker to come in. It was the professor from earlier.

"Hello again!" said he, "I see you are now fully awake, so I'll fill you in on your amazing story. After your incident we found you floating in the pacific, clinging to some debris. The explosion of your ship had apparently sent some shrapnel into your head, and you've been incapacitated ever since. We managed to save your life, barely."

"How long was I, as you said, incapacitated?"

"About a month now. There was a possibility that you may never have woken up. As I said, you are quite lucky. Have you any questions for me?"

"Yes, professor…I'm sorry, I don't believe I caught your name."

"I don't believe I threw it. The name's John Everett, head of the world organization's department of kaiju studies."

"Professor Everett…was I still delirious from the shrapnel, or did I hear you say that the creature I encountered was Godzilla?"

The professor's old face cocked a coy smile, as if he knew this question was coming. "Yes," he said, "you heard correctly. The monster that yours and the other ships encountered was indeed Godzilla."

"Impossible!" Dylan shouted angrily. "Godzilla is dead."

"One of them is." Replied the elder gentleman, "But evidence suggests that there is at least one more mutated Gojirasaurus in the world. People throughout the pacific islands have reported seeing Godzilla."

"Just like people in North America report seeing Bigfoot," Dylan replied, "or people in Scotland seeing Nessie."

"I thought you might say so. But I have proof."

The professor walked up to Dylan and produced a folder. Opening it, he removed an old photograph and handed it to Dylan.

"1965. A hiker takes this picture on one of the Japanese isles. The creature was described by him as being as tall as a two story building."

Dylan examined the photo. A blurry image of the woods, and a large dark shape poking through the trees. "It's an interesting image sir, but I don't think it signifies anything."

"Nobody else did either. Until 1979, when this photo was taken off the coast of Hawaii. It is believed to be the same creature, but grown quite a bit."

The professor handed the second picture to Dylan, and Dylan gasped immediately. This was a far clearer image, crystal clear. A side image of the creature, and there was no doubt in Dylan's mind that this was the beast that attacked them at sea. "That's what attacked us!" he exclaimed, "those spines on the back, they're identical to something I saw rise out of the ocean. A bit smaller, but the resemblance is uncanny!"

Indeed. I'm glad you recognized those. Now, compare that image to this, a photograph from Tokyo during the 1954 Godzilla attack."

Dylan was blown away there was no doubt that the creature that attacked his ship was nearly identical to the original Godzilla. "So if this new creature is a second Godzilla, why is it just now becoming a nuisance?"

The old scientist looked serious now. "When I was young, about your age… I went to Oto Island in the hopes of finding Gojirasaurus fossils. The Gojirasaurus was a new discovery at the time you see, and while we have the bones of the original Godzilla, there were, at the time, no Gojirasaurus fossils to compare it to. Had I found some, I would've become quite famous, not that I was in it for recognition…but this was not to be. Instead, I found a mutated egg, recently hatched. That was 1955, and all these years that monster from the egg has been growing. Now it is full grown, and it will likely behave in a similar fashion to the original Godzilla. I have been searching for it ever since that day, in the hopes that we could stop it before this day came. But I failed. We need not search for Godzilla anymore; he will come to us, blazing a trail of destruction. And when he does we will stop him."

The professor put the photos back into the folder and turned to exit the room. Dylan shouted after him.

"Sir, one more question: I heard the guards in the infirmary say something about a meteorite. What's that about?"

"I don't really know" was the reply, "there was a gigantic space-rock landed in the Nevada desert. The unusual thing about it was the way it landed. It didn't crash; as one would expect a meteorite to do…it just sort of…touched down. Anyway, I haven't kept up with that story, since both you and I are assigned to the Godzilla case, and it will take up all our time."

"Both of us?"

"Of course." the professor replied, "forget the Navy Private Dylan; I've just let you in on classified information…welcome to G-force."


	4. Chapter 4

CH.4

The meteorite was truly massive. Scientists estimated its height to be somewhere in the neighborhood of 140 meters, an unprecedented height, even in a world of kaiju. Had the huge chunk of space rock crashed into the planet, as one might expect a meteorite to do, the planet would have stood no chance. But that was what was so strange about the mass. After entering earth's atmosphere, it slowed down, landed, and then sunk into the ground as gently as a bird might touchdown on a branch.

Thousands came to view the monolith every day. A cult had developed around the meteorite, stating that the way in which it landed meant that it was obviously "a gift from god". Only two parties had full access to the stone, one being the combination of US military and G-force units that kept the crowds at bay and the other being the top scientific minds who had come to study it. Jane Seymour had an interview with one such mind. Jane was a reporter, the best in the business. She was to interview Dr. Simmons, the astronomer that first saw the rock approaching the earth, sending the planet into a three-day state of panic culminating in the strange meteorite's landing.

As she stared at the huge shape in the distance, her cameraman alerted her that they were ready to begin. She brought the mic to her mouth and spoke.

"Jane Seymour here, reporting from the region of Nevada desert which the cultists have already hailed as "hallow ground". Though we stand miles away, the meteorite's huge size allows us to see it in perfect detail. Standing here with me is Dr. Simmons, who has become famous as the first to see the rock. How are you sir?"

"Fine, just fine. The last week or so since I first looked through my telescope, and saw an object which blocked out the sun, have been extremely exciting, not only for me but the entire scientific community."

"Indeed they have sir, but that is not what I wish to talk about. You've recounted your story of noticing the meteorite over and over."

"Well then" he began, "what exactly do you want to enquire?"

"Is it true that there is a strange, alien radiation emanating from the rock on a constant basis?"

"Yes, there is in fact a strange, never before encountered energy coming from that rock. The energy department is actually attempting to harness that power."

"I see. And does this energy give any clues to the mysterious landing?"

"Well that's what we're trying to do, establish links between…"

The doctor's speech was interrupted by a great rumbling sound. Everyone's attention became fixed on the space chunk In the distance, which glowed with an immense golden light. People looked on in awe, the military and G-forces raised their weapons, in case of trouble, and the cultists rejoiced.

"There appears to be something happening to the meteorite. Dr, have you any clue as to what it could be?"

"Afraid not…I must say I'm a bit dumbfounded."

The earth shuddered, there was wind and lightning about, and the great stone cracked. Chunks of the rock began to fall off, crashing into the ground below and creating a cloud of sand and dust which rose into the heavens. Jane, following her reporters' instincts, narrated these events for the viewers at home. Then something strange happened. A pair of great golden wings, the like of which had never before been seen, broke through the cloud and sent a wave of sandy air aloft, knocking the spectators onto the ground. As Jane rose back up from the ground, she now noticed that the cloud of dust had been successfully dispersed, and where the great rock once stood there now towered an unearthly creature. A great golden dragon stood there, still glowing with that familiar golden aura. Upon inspecting the creature, she observed that it stood upright. It had no arms, only the great wings jutted out from its sides. It had a pair of tails, which, while separate, were connected at the base. But the most astonishing thing were its heads, for Jane counted not one, not two, but three spiky heads, atop three long serpentine necks!

The monster's heads peered around, examining its surroundings and the crowd of spectators which were looking at it with awe. It then let out a shrill, ear-piercing cry which echoed through the desert air. With that, it rose into the air and began to slowly and menacingly float into the direction of the onlookers. Some screamed, many (including Jane's cameraman) turned and ran. The armed forces drew their weapons, their tanks readied, and all began firing upon the beast. The tank blasts, bullets, and missiles hit the creature and exploded on impact, but did no damage.

"Fools!" a voice cried. It belonged to the leader of the cultists, who had somehow managed to break through the crowd and now stood in front of the crowd, pointing up at the flying kaiju. "This creature is most obviously a god, don't you know that your mortal weapons are of no effect?" then, turning round and facing the creature, he began the insane ranting which only a true cultist can produce. "My lord! We have awaited your arrival with great earnest! Now that you have emerged from the stone, impart your great judgment upon us!"

The dragon had now stopped in its tracks, observing the creatures below. Then it issued another of its shrill cries, and then from its mouths it issued a blast of golden lightning down upon the crowd below. The insane cultist was instantly vaporized, the army decimated, and the explosion knocked all the beasts' tiny observers to the ground. Lifting her bloodied head up from the desert floor, Jane saw the golden monstrosity fly off into the distance, towards the east.


	5. Chapter 5

CH.5

Dylan looked upon the wreckage. It had been a few days since he had been drafted into G-force, and he was now on his first official mission with Dr. Everett and a squad of G-force soldiers. One of them was named Akio. He had come from one of the other pacific islands, called Infant Island. Though not from Oto, he was well versed in all the legends from Oto and all the other islands. This made him an invaluable asset to Everett's Godzilla squadron. Dylan and Akio had become good friends now, both being the Dr's special favorites- Dylan for his experience and Akio for the information he possessed. They had come to the western coast of Mexico, where a large chunk of ship had washed up on the beach. It wasn't one of the navy ships Dylan had been in, but it was an awesome wreckage nevertheless, and obviously the work of their scaly friend.

Suddenly, they were drawn away from their investigations by a G-force helicopter, which appeared from the north and touched down on the beach. Out of the chopper came an upper-level G-force official. Dr. Everett approached and asked:

"What is it? Something happen?"

"Yes." was the reply, "you must come with us immediately, your entire squadron."

"But we are on an important mission involving the Godzilla situation."

"The Godzilla situation will have to wait. There is now a much more pressing matter at hand. All G-force department heads are being called to an emergency meeting in Washington. And after all, you are head of the department of Kaiju studies."

There could be no more arguing. They were put on choppers and whisked away to Washington for the meeting. Dr. Everett attempted to interrogate the G-force officer, to no avail. He was sworn o strict secrecy.

At last they touched down in Washington and were taken to the Washington branch of G-force HQ. The Dr. requested that Dylan and Akio be allowed to come to the meeting, and it was permitted. There sat all the high ranking G-force leaders, assembled in one place. A small man in a three-piece suit and thick glasses stood before them. He spoke, and the meeting was begun.

"Greetings all. I understand there are some fresh faces here this evening, so allow me to introduce myself. I am George Martin, grandson of the American reporter Steve Martin who famously mispronounced "Gojira" and gave the world "Godzilla". Little did he know the monster attack he witnessed would be the beginning of a new age, the age of Kaiju. I am the direct liaison between G-Force and the World Organization, the one who gets you boys your funding- and I've called you here because we face a threat the likes of which has never been seen. Until now, all the Kaiju have been terrestrial. Monsters that we inadvertently created through our foolish nuclear experiments of the past. But now we face a different sort of Kaiju- one which comes from the depths of space."

There were gasps from those in the meeting who were unaware of the situation- including Dylan and Dr. Everett. George Martin was a natural showman; he enjoyed the gasps, the crowd reacting to his words. He waited for them to conclude, and then continued.

"For those of you who are unaware, I will describe this morning's events in greater detail. The mysterious meteorite which touched down in Nevada began to rumble and shake, and this monster…" he pushed a button on a small remote, and an image appeared on the wall behind him "…emerged and began heading east."

There was a great reaction as everyone in the room took in the image, a great three-headed dragon flying through the air. But the most incredible reaction came from Akio. Though normally silent, he exclaimed "It's him! King Ghidorah!"

Everyone looked at him strangely then, even Dr. Everett. George cleared his throat and asked the question on everyone's mind. "King Ghidorah? Care to elaborate?"

Akio stared at the image another moment, then spoke. "At home, on Infant Island, we had a legend about a monstrous three-headed beast that visited from the stars millions of years ago. It was a great golden dragon called King Ghidorah. Legend has it that Ghidorah nearly destroyed the world, before he was defeated by the guardian monster Mosura and then fled earth."

"I see." Was George's response. "While the resemblance between the legend you just described and this Kaiju is uncanny, I highly doubt that…"

"When the natives of Oto told of Gojira, they were doubted as well." Dr. Everett said, "You cannot pretend that legends and Kaiju are unrelated. Before the atomic monsters like Godzilla even existed, the word 'Kaiju' came from the islanders, who believed in an ancient mystical race of guardian monsters like Mosura or King Shisha the lion…"

"Alright, alright I understand." George replied, now frustrated. "So let's just say the legend is true and this is the great 'King Ghidorah' come back to finish the planet off. Does this legend of yours tell how this 'Mosura' character of yours defeated him? Any clues as to how we might stop him? Because we've been trying everything that ever killed a Kaiju and still this dragon lives."

Akio looked somber now. "No. the legend goes into no great detail, only that it was Mosura who defeated the dragon. But the Guardian monsters disappeared from the earth long ago, never to be heard from again, and without Mosura, I do not know if Ghidorah can be stopped.

Meanwhile, in San Francisco, the opposite end of the country, a young couple sat atop their building, with a beautiful view of the bay. Suddenly there was a wave, and they saw a great shape come out of the water. The monster let out a great roar and, with a swipe of his tail, demolished the Golden Gate Bridge. As the cars fell into the cold ocean below, the behemoth turned its sights on the city. Godzilla had arrived.


	6. Chapter 6

This one was somewhat difficult to write, as it flashes abruptly between Godzilla in San Francisco and the human characters in Washington. Not too much longer now I think and we'll be getting to the part of the story we've all been waiting for, when Godzilla and King Ghidorah clash!

CH.6

The emergency meeting of G-force counsel had been dragging on now, with suggested plans of action being submitted all around, but with no real progress made. Suddenly, the door burst open and a frantic soldier entered the room.

"Excuse me, I hate to interrupt the meeting but there is a new situation brewing in San Francisco."

George Martin hit another button on his remote, and the image of King Ghidorah disappeared, to be replaced by live streaming footage of the city on the other end of the U.S.A.

"By the gods…" Dr. Everett said, "…all this excitement over Ghidorah, I had almost forgotten Godzilla…but now he is come, and it couldn't be at a more inopportune time."

"Blast" was the first thing to come from the mouth of George Martin, who then turned to the solder who had entered a moment before. "What counter-measures have already been taken?"

"US forces have already begun engaging Godzilla with no results. We've already scrambled some of our units to help."

"Excellent… Dr. Everett, I had hoped to use you on the Ghidorah situation, but since Godzilla's your baby, you are now in charge of the anti-Godzilla war effort. I can only give you half of our resources, since we have Ghidorah to contend with as well."

"Understood sir." Was the reply; with that, he Dylan and Akio left the meeting to begin assessing the new problem.

Godzilla attacked the city with no mercy. He was on a mission, and these buildings…these people…were all in his way. The tanks continued their pitiful assaults from the ground, but their rounds bounced right off. Airplanes had also arrived, raining missiles upon him. They exploded upon impact, but hurt no more than a sweat bee might when stinging a human. While not a threat, they were rather annoying…and he had had enough. His spines glowed bright blue and he felt the atomic fire rising through his gut, until the energy was collecting in his mouth. Then he released, knocking the foolish planes out of the sky. Suddenly, he noticed that a different type of tanks had appeared, with strange disks pointing from their tips. Back in Washington, Dylan heard G-force soldiers through the radio say "Masers are in position." He turned to Akio, standing beside him.

"Masers?"

"Experimental laser cannons. We used them last year when one of the Kamacuras attacked South America. They've shown great effectiveness against Kaiju."

The strange tanks fired a weird lightning from their tips, which burned and stung Godzilla's skin. Unlike the annoying missiles, these actually HURT…Godzilla let out a deafening roar, then released another energy blast which decimated these new attackers. But there were more, coming down from the horizon. Godzilla took off running at full speed, toppling buildings and stomping on enemies. Before long, the buildings became more and more spread out. Godzilla had left San Francisco city limits, but there was still a seemingly endless swarm of human attackers.

"Recall all troops" said Everett, "all we're doing is racking up more collateral damage. We're better off falling back until we can devise a plan."

Godzilla noticed the enemies starting to disperse. They had obviously given up on their foolish attempt at destroying him, but they would probably be back…he had more important things to worry about than that at the moment though. Something was drawing him east, a desire he had never before experienced. He marched on silently, relentlessly.

Having initiated the plan to deal with Godzilla, George Martin had gotten the emergency Ghidorah meeting back in order. As with any other kaiju attack, they had started off with normal artillery to test the monsters strength and then moved on to masers, which had been more successful but still were ineffective against Ghidorah. There was only one more thing that could be tried, the entire counsel had agreed upon it. The same soldier who had interrupted the meeting burst in again.

"Sorry again, esteemed sirs… King Ghidorah has arrived in Chicago."

George formulated his plan quickly. "Divert ALL available maser units to Chicago at once; try to hold Ghidorah there for as long as possible. I have a request to make of the president."

Meanwhile, while looking at the screens all around him, something burned in the back of Dylan's brain. "Dr. Everett, maybe it's just me but those images you showed me, of the 1954 Godzilla…does this one look…bigger to you?"

"Naturally. Think about it, the first Godzilla was already a full-grown dinosaur when exposed to the radiation. This Godzilla was mutated while still inside the egg. The radiation affected him from the earliest stages of development, allowing him to grow much larger and, if I had my guess, making him far stronger s well."

"So then how are we to defeat him?"

"Ahh, now that is the question. I wish I had an answer for you. But, at least Godzilla's current path isn't too highly populated. He'll go through some towns of course, but they should be evacuated soon enough. The real problem is that we fight two wars right now, one with Godzilla and one with Ghidorah, and I fear the two may be connected."

"Connected how?"

"I'm unsure but I have a theory in the works…"

"A connection between Godzilla and the new monster? I'd love to hear it." Said an unknown voice. Dylan turned to see a beautiful woman standing behind him.

"You're Jane Seymour aren't you? The famous reporter who survived Ghidorah earlier today?"

"Yeah that's me. They brought me in for my eye-witness report, but now I have to stay here. They won't even let me make any phone calls, which sucks because I've just picked up an interesting scoop."

The Doctor was suddenly quite interested, especially considering that he'd not payed the newcomer any attention until now. "What scoop is that, exactly?"

This woman was an obvious gossip, smiling from ear to ear at the thought of getting to disclose information. "Rumor has it that since they've tried everything they possibly could think of, and because the higher-ups want to resolve this double-monster crisis as quickly as possible, they're planning on going nuclear."


	7. Chapter 7

CH.7

Dr. Everett burst into the oval office, angrily. George Martin and the president turned to greet him, half-surprised by the intrusion.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked the commander-in-chief.

"Mr. President, it is my understanding that Mr. Martin has come here asking you to use nuclear weapons on the kaiju. I must protest."

"Who is this guy?" was his question, George quickly answered.

"John Everett, sir."

"Ah yes, Dr. Everett. Your reputation precedes you. What is it you wish to bring to my attention?"

Everett cleared his throat and began "Sir, I have spent the majority of my life studying Godzilla. He was created through nuclear radiation, it from nuclear radiation that he draws his power. In fact, his whole body is a living, breathing, and 100% organic reactor. Hit him with an atom bomb, and all you will accomplish is making him stronger than ever."

His words had an incredible weight. As they sunk into the president's mind, the commander-in-chief turned once again to George.

"Given Dr. Everett's reputation and excessive expertise, as well as the consequences he has just lined out- I must deny your motion to nuke Godzilla."

George squirmed. He felt as though his thunder had been stolen. "And what of Ghidorah?"

The president turned to Everett "Are there any risks involved in nuking him?"

"I'm afraid I don't know, sir…there's really no way of knowing what effects nuclear radiation would have on an extra-terrestrial monster, but there are of course always risks when it comes to dropping nukes."

The president thought about these words, and then spoke. "The two of you had better get back to G-force base, so you can see the fireworks."

King Ghidorah quite enjoyed his reign of terror, flying across this puny world spreading fear. With every puny city he encountered, he watched as the puny humans ran in despair. But this city he had come to, this "Chicago" was now deserted; those who had managed to survive now being long gone. Time to move on. But there was just one problem, these puny humans seemed determined not to let him leave. There were strange tanks, firing blue lightning at him. The beams were weak, but in these larger numbers they were managing to hold him back. Getting frustrated, Ghidorah fires rounds of his own lightning, destroying the strange human weapons. However, every time he would destroy a group of these enemies, more would show up. This had been going on for quite some time, and the monster was growing increasingly angry. However, the enemy tanks suddenly dispersed, and headed off into the distance. This was confusing to him, since they had been far from losing the battle. Then he heard the plane, coming up behind him. Turning, he saw the jet pull up, and saw a missile coming towards him, heading for his middle…

Flash! The monitors lit up as they watched the explosion. Dr. Everett, escorted by Mr. Martin, had barely returned in time to see it. A moment later, the remains of what were once Chicago were now completely gone, and a mushroom cloud rose in its place.

"Did we do it?" was everyone's question; "did we get that son of a bitch?"

Jane, especially, watched the cloud on the screen with great interest. The image almost mirrored the smoke cloud in the desert, but as that was the scene of Ghidorah's "birth", was this cloud the omen of his death? No. A moment later, the cloud suddenly parted and out flew a very pissed off dragon. Ghidorah let out another of his shrieks, which echoed with the sound of anger. The great space kaiju then continued on his root east. One of the monitor operators spoke.

"He will reach New York in a few hours, maybe more."

"Begin evacuation procedure. We won't be able to get everyone out of the city, but we'll save as many lives as possible. I'm afraid this is it; we've done everything in our power. There is no more hope."

"I'm afraid I have to disagree, George."

George turned to look at John Everett, a look of puzzlement on his face "What do you mean?"

"Right now we have two monsters to deal with, but I believe that soon there will only be one. As I stated in the president's office, like many kaiju Godzilla draws his power from radiation. Studies have shown that radioactive kaiju are more sensitive than us, they can detect energy readings. Sense them."

Dylan was quite interested. "What are you saying sir?"

"Before the meteorite landed in the Nevada desert, we know for a fact that it passed over the Pacific Ocean, where Godzilla was. I believe that he got a taste of Ghidorah's energy and is attracted to it. This whole time I've wondered why Godzilla waited this long to reappear. Now I know. He detected a radioactive signal in the atmosphere, one that didn't belong, and now…he's come to kill King Ghidorah."


	8. Chapter 8

ok so this chapter finishes the set-up, next chapter is what we've all been waiting for :)

CH.8

The evacuation of New York was a troublesome business. There were so many people; everyone knew that there was no hope of saving everyone. When Ghidorah arrived, whoever was left in the city would die. No exceptions, nothing to be done. Many had already made it out and began heading south, and everyone was fighting desperately to escape. All flights had been filled to capacity and left already, all ferries and boats were already gone. The majority of those left were either running on foot, or stuck in traffic. Suddenly, a great wind arose, and the shrill cry of King Ghidorah was heard. From all corners of the city one could see his shape appear through the clouds and draw closer. Those whom he flew over noted the way that he blocked out the sun as his titanic shadow moved overhead. When he had reached the center of the city, he hovered there, turning slowly to survey the tiny concrete jungle, and observe the foolish ants that ran with fear. Then his assault began.

From the spot where he hovered, the golden behemoth fired endless volleys of lightning down upon the city below. Within moments the Brooklyn Bridge was down, and as the monster slowly revolved around, firing in all directions, more and more the buildings crumbled. There arose great fires across the city, and as he flapped his wings powerful winds blew the debris about, acting as shrapnel. The concrete ground also cracked and buckled. As Dylan and the others watched the carnage on the monitors, they saw the glass structure of the Chrysler building crack from top to bottom and then shatter, the glass pieces raining down on the city blocks below. Soon, all of it, the once greatest city on earth, was a ruin. Only one building remained standing, by Ghidorah's design; the Empire State Building. Landing in front of the edifice, Ghidorah raised his heads to the sky and emitted a low growl. His body began to glow, and the sky darkened.

"What is he doing?" Dylan asked, expressing what was on everyone's minds.

"I think…" the Dr began, before pausing to collect his thoughts and then starting again "I think he's sending his energy into the atmosphere…and thus affecting the weather!"

Just as the words escaped his mouth, they watched a black cloud form, circling the building and the monster. Ghidorah proceeded to extend his right and left heads and clamp on to the building, hard enough to sink his teeth in yet gentle enough as not to destroy it. The cloud above then came to life, and wild lightning began striking the building. The electric currents surged through the structure's steel frame, and then into the monster. His central head, still focusing on the cloud, began glowing brighter than ever as the lightning surged through his body.

"Incredible" said Everett, "he's using the building as a lightning rod, charging his power!"

George looked at him, now confused "But why? For what purpose?"

"Because he knows what's coming. You shot him with that nuclear bomb; he's probably become more sensitive to atomic radiation. He can now sense Godzilla coming closer, and he's preparing for battle."

"If he's waiting and preparing for Godzilla," began Akio, "then that is it. The ruins of New York… that is where the battle will be."

"Yes…where is Godzilla now?" asked Dr. Everett. One of the monitor operators punched some keys and the image of King Ghidorah was replaced by live footage from St. Louis. In the foreground stood the arch, and towering behind it, Godzilla marched east.

"How long now?" Dylan asked. "Well," Everett replied, "I'd say tomorrow, around midday."

Dylan turned and looked at the image, the gigantic lizard marching across the landscape. "Less than twenty-four hours now, and then…they clash."

"Indeed. It isn't unheard of for two kaiju to face off. Just last year there was a problem when Rodan fought Kumonga in Sydney…but these two are the most powerful monsters ever to walk the face of this planet. This will be a battle unlike anything we've ever seen. The fate of the world hangs in the balance, and the real kicker is that both these monsters are threats to humanity…whoever wins we lose."

George had been standing quiet for some time now, taking in everything that had been said. "I want us to form a perimeter around the battle zone, in case we have to try and contain the fight. Tomorrow, we will finally see the great battle of Godzilla and King Ghidorah.


	9. Chapter 9

sorry this one took awhile, been crazy busy. i think the next chapter will be the end, but hard to tell until i start writing it lol

CH.9

Dylan stood on the bow of the boat, viewing the destruction through his binoculars. The city was utterly demolished, and there, standing amidst the destruction, stood King Ghidorah. Still using the Empire State Building to channel his power, the golden dragon was issuing a low growl as the energy flowed through his body. The perimeter that George Martin had ordered consisted of a blockade of ships dotting the horizon, armed with maser weapons. It was on one of these battleships that Dylan, Akio, and Dr. Everett stood surveying the scene. Suddenly, one of the boat hands pointed into the distance and yelled.

"There he is! Godzilla!"

The great dinosaur had appeared at city limits, and walked at a quick pace into the city center. Back on the boat, Dr. Everett began whispering to himself.

"My whole life I've waited to see him in the flesh…the bane of my existence, the creature I have labored to destroy."

Dylan looked at him. "Well, now that you've seen him, what do ya think doc?"

"I think…he's magnificent."

Godzilla let out a deafening roar. Ghidorah, who up until now had been absorbed in his energy collection, raised his heads up and stared at his foe, seemingly sizing him up. Godzilla's spines began to glow that familiar blue, and the dinosaur released a blast of atomic fire. Ghidorah flew up into the air, avoiding the blast. The Empire State building, on the other hand, was sliced in two and the top half fell to the ground.

King Ghidorah then flew down upon his foe, releasing a volley of his lightning which threw Godzilla to the ground. The great dragon pulled up then, and turned around to fly back towards the bay. Godzilla had gotten back on his feet though, and jumping up had grabbed Ghidorah's tails, so that now as the golden menace flew he was dragging Godzilla across the ground. But the lizard re-gained his footing, and began to spin his enemy around, still holding him by the tails. Godzilla finally threw Ghidorah, who hit the ground with an enormous bang, so that the aftershocks were felt all the way at the ships where the G-force soldiers stood. Godzilla began walking toward his prey, his spines beginning to glow once more. Before he reached his destination, Ghidorah had already used his great wings to rise back to his feet. Godzilla released another atomic blast, but Ghidorah again used his wings, this time as a shield. Once Godzilla's attack had subsided, Ghidorah released his own energy blasts at Godzilla. Godzilla blocked as much of the lightning as he could, but the waves of energy had him frozen in his tracks. Dr. Everett pulled out his walkie-talkie and gave the order.

"Fire the masers! Assist Godzilla!"

And they did just that. The ships in the blockade released their energy beams, which hit Ghidorah in the back and forced him to stop his own assault. No more bombarded by lightning, Godzilla ran at his opponent and grabbed him by the sides. Ghidorah countered quickly however. He emitted an EMP wave that hit the ships and caused the masers to stop firing. No longer being hit from behind, and with godzilla till holding on, Ghidorah took off and flew up into the atmosphere. As they entered the very boundaries of space, the air became increasingly thin. Ghidorah was adapted to these conditions, but Godzilla was wavering. The great lizard eventually began to faint and released Ghidorah, falling back down to earth. The G-force soldiers watched as the great monster fell back down the ground, the impact creating a huge crater and sending dust and debris in all directions.

But the onslaught was not yet complete. Ghidorah also came burning back into the atmosphere, flying like a bat out of hell. He fired his lightning down upon the spot where godzilla had landed, sending even more debris into the air. When he landed, the wind from his wings cleared the smoke, and he expected to see a dying Godzilla lying at his feet. But this was not the case; instead he saw only a hole in the earth's crust below. Suddenly, from behind him Godzilla emerged from the ground, covered in dirt and debris. Ghidorah turned to meet his foe, and was met by a barrage of body blows as Godzilla treated the dragon as his own personal punching bag. Ghidorah fell backwards onto the ground, but fired another volley of lightning in Godzilla's face. This stunned the lizard, and then Ghidorah rose back to his feet and, floating just above the air, hit Godzilla with his own barrage of tail whips, wing gusts and kicks. Finally, the dragon spun around and delivered a round-house kick to the face of his enemy, which sent Godzilla lying through the air, over the bay, and finally the creature crashed into Ellis Island. The statue of liberty crumbled and fell to the ground and into the ocean. Ghidorah rose higher into the air, charged his beam, and fired the most powerful burst of lightning yet to be seen. The barrage hit Ellis Island suddenly, and the resulting fireworks were truly something to behold. When the attack ended and the smoke cleared, Ellis Island was no more and Godzilla was nowhere to be seen. Ghidorah touched down close to the dock, raised his heads into the air, and roared in triumph. Dylan could not believe what he'd seen. Was this the end of Godzilla?


	10. Chapter 10

The longest and final chapter. I hope you find the conclusion satisfying, has some twists at the end. Stay tuned for the next story in my Godzilla Wars trilogy, title tba.

CH.10

As the smoke rose from the spot where Ellis Island once stood, Kin Ghidorah continued his triumphant cries. Then, lowering his heads, he set his sights on the blockade. With a quick flap of his wings, he rose into the air and flew out over the sea. Dylan could hear the terrified cries of the crew members behind him.

"He's coming right for us!"

But then Dylan noticed something he hadn't seen this his last day in the Navy. There was a shadow under the water, moving towards Ghidorah and growing as it went. Godzilla burst from the waters and tackled the dragon, both of them crashing into the ocean and sending tidal waves in every direction. The monsters wrestled as they sunk towards the bottom, each trying to take control. Spinning around, Godzilla tail-whipped Ghidorah and sent him to the sandy floor below. The dragon got back on his feet and looked up, seeing the lizard racing down upon him. Ghidorah dodged Godzilla, and as his foe crashed into the sand Ghidorah swam up quickly. Godzilla wasn't prepared to let his enemy get away that quickly however. As he watched Ghidorah rise to the surface, his spikes began to glow.

King Ghidorah emerged from the ocean once more, the water dripping from his golden scaly body. But as he rose into the air, Dylan again saw something he had seen before. The water glowed blue, and another volley of atomic fire came shooting up at Ghidorah. The dragon noticed this and attempted to avoid the energy blast, but it hit his wing. Screeching in pain and with a tattered wing, Ghidorah went crashing back to the shore. Rising back to his feet yet unable to fly with his hurt wing, Ghidorah walked backwards slowly as the form of Godzilla came bursting back out of the water. The two monsters eyed each other now. Both of them were battered and bruised in some form or fashion. There would be no more playing around. Ghidorah was now hurt, unable to fly until his wing healed. His plans had been interrupted. No one had ever done that, save this monster. Ghidorah was through playing nice. He would put an end to this battle here and now.

He waited for his opponent to make the first move. When Godzilla lunged forward attempting to land a kick, Ghidorah avoided the attack and struck back. His three heads lunged out and bit Godzilla, not unlike he had bitten the Empire State Building. Then he began channeling his lightning attack directly into Godzilla's body, trying to cook his opponent from the inside out. Godzilla howled in pain as the energy wreaked havoc on his body on a cellular level. And so this went on for several minutes, until Godzilla was slowly losing consciousness. He tried to activate his atomic blast, but he could not release it because Ghidorah's energies were holding his captive. But these energies remained there, building up inside him, his spikes glowing brighter and brighter until finally the energy building up inside exploded, emitting the atomic fire from every pore on Godzilla's body at once, a gigantic atomic pulse. This singed and burned Ghidorah and forced him to release the dinosaur, but Godzilla wasn't through yet. He grabbed Ghidorah, holding the creature's middle head by the horns in his right hand and grasping the base of the middle neck with his left. He charged his energy up once more released an atomic blast, severing the middle head by the middle of the neck. The rest of Ghidorah fell backwards, the two remaining heads screeching in unimaginable pain as Godzilla held the middle head up in the air and roared victoriously. Now the coup de grace; as Ghidorah rolled around on the ground, still howling with pain, Godzilla dropped the severed head to the ground and then reached down and grabbed the dragon by its twin tails. In one motion, Godzilla spun around and tossed Ghidorah's body out over the ocean once more. Then, he charged up his energy and released one more atomic blast. This one hit its mark perfectly, and the entire sky was illuminated in a golden flash. When the explosion ended, Ghidorah's now smoking body fell limp into the sea and the great golden terror was no more.

Dylan and the others could not believe what they had witnessed. The battle had been awe-inspiring and now the terrible King Ghidorah was gone. Dylan turned round to address Dr. Everett.

"Well sir, now that you've seen your dinosaur in action what do you…"

The doctor was nowhere to be seen. Confused, Dylan turned to Akio.

"Where'd he go?"

"I don't know, he was here just a moment ago."

Then there were gasps of surprise and awe. Dylan and Akio turned to see one of the G-force helicopters speeding toward Godzilla. One of the soldiers came bursting on to the deck, shouting.

"It's Dr. Everett! He took the chopper! I tried to stop him…"

"What's he doing?" asked Dylan, before turning back to Akio "you can fly can't you?"

"Yes. I'm pretty good."

Dylan turned again. "Let's go then." He said.

Seeing Godzilla up close was really something to behold. The Dr. had been harboring strange feelings all day. He felt as though he had wasted his life, pursuing this creature for the wrong reasons. He had changed his intentions. He activated auto-pilot so that the helicopter hovered in front of Godzilla's face. The giant lizard was observing him now, confused and interested. Everett opened the side hatch of the helicopter and addressed Godzilla directly.

"Godzilla! You may not know this, but I was there, on the day of your birth. But I arrived too late. Had I seen you hatch; I would have killed you then and there, while you were still vulnerable. I'd have been a hero. But I missed that chance. I knew that you would grow up to wreak havoc on the globe, and I blamed myself for not being there in time to destroy you."

Godzilla continued to observe this human, whose strange courage intrigued him. The others ran, this one had come to speak to him. It was peculiar, and Godzilla's curiosity was peaked. The human continued to speak.

"So I dedicated my life to finding you. To accomplish that which I failed to do that day, and kill you. I've spent my whole life in that pursuit, but again I failed. Now you are full-grown, and the time I spent trying to prevent your return was wasted. But now, today…having seen you in the flesh, and watching you battle that monstrous dragon, I think you're magnificent. And so, even though I've spent my entire life trying to destroy you, now…I don't think I want you. You hear that? I've devoted my life to killing you and now I don't want to." his eyes were tearing up a bit now "But they'll make me. My knowledge is very valuable to them. They will force me to try and find a way to destroy you. So…I want you…to kill me first."

"What does he think he's doing?" asked Dylan, as he and Akio approached in their own Helicopter.

Godzilla was still just eyeballing him, which angered the Dr. "Don't you hear me? I want you to do what you're best at. I want you to kill me!"

But Godzilla did not comprehend the implications of the scientist's words; he continued to curiously examine him. This was the final straw. Dr. Everett, now frustrated, pulled a small pistol from under his coat.

"Stupid lizard!" he yelled, before opening fire on Godzilla. The tiny bullets had no effect of course, but they did do what the Dr. had wanted. Godzilla, shocked by the sudden attack, went into defensive mode and swatted the little helicopter out of the sky.

"Nooo!" Dylan shouted as the helicopter exploded on the ground. Dr. Everett was now dead. Godzilla turned and headed toward the bay. Angry, Dylan leaned out his window and opened fire on the beast, but his bullets of course had no effect and weren't even felt. Godzilla sunk into the Atlantic and was gone.

Akio was exhausted. There had been many changes now. A new Scientist had been appointed to head the Department of Kaiju studies. As per Dr. Everett's will, he and Dylan were now to head up the Godzilla war effort. Today had been the funeral, and now Akio had returned to his London hotel. As he turned the key and entered his room, he was startled. On his bed stood two women, only a few inches tall each. But it wasn't their appearance that had startled him, but their presence. For Akio had met these strange beings before.

"You two" he said, "What do you want? I played my part. I told them that Mosura was gone."

"And it was the right thing to do." They said, in unison.

"I'm not so sure. Maybe if Mosura had been there to assist in the battle, Dr. Everett would still be around."

"His death was of his own design. Anyway, it was no yet Mosura's time to return. It was Godzilla's destiny to fight King Ghidorah this time. But there are more battles to come."

"What do you mean?" he asked, turning to face them. But they were gone now, and the only remnant of them left in the room was their cryptic message, playing in Akio's mind.


End file.
